


Bad Habits

by lucas_isacupcake



Series: 5SOS and dumplings [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: First post on here, I suck at tags, Marshmallows and nutella, Might be some smut, Swearing, friends - Freeform, yesssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucas_isacupcake/pseuds/lucas_isacupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola's parents, Marcus and Marie Godare, split up when she was young and now her mother is in the hospital on her death bed with Cancer. She has no choice but to face her biggest fear and talk to people she never wanted to know. She moves from Washington to Australia with her older brother to live with their father and his wife, Anne, and her son, Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIII okay well this is my first fanfic on here and well kind of my first kind of my second ever so please let me know what you thinkkkkkk!!!!

Nicola's POV

The plan had just landed and we are officially on our way to becoming citizens on the great old Australia. I was never too ecstatic about this whole moving things as I had two of my best friends back in Washington and I knew they couldn't afford to fly out here just to visit, heck even I couldn't. That and I didn't have any desire to ever visit the one person who contributed to my existence, my father. Now here I am, almost twelve years later to live with him and face my most dreaded nightmare.  
While I was getting my bags I saw a decent looking boy with another, slightly taller, good looking boy. They seemed almost as if they were looking for someone, that is until his eyes landed on me. Shit. I grabbed my bags from the belt that drug the bags that everyone on the flight had checked, giving the responsibility of them to the people of the airport. I adjusted my backpack as the two boys walked over, smiles on their faces which honestly made me kind of sick. One of them had to be my step brother that I hadn't bothered ever acknowledging the existence of while the other I had no clue who he could be, maybe a friend?  
I sighed a bit as I had taken the flight alone, my brother staying behind to take care of a few legal things for mom before coming out himself. The shorter one cleared his throat, weirdo, before he spoke up "Nicola?" he question and I just nodded a bit quietly without a word. He nodded "I'm Ashton, your dad sent me to pick you up since he had to work today but I'll take you back to the house. Oh and this is Luke" he smiled. I just nodded a little before he sighed and took one of my bags but I shook my head at his courtesy and took it back before he nodded and turned to walk out of the airport. I could help but notice how, Luke I think he said, had this little smile on his lips at all times which was super adorable.  
We walked out of the airport and to a car, only letting him touch my two large bags to put them in the trunk before I was allowed in the car, I let the boy sit in the front and sat in the back by myself. It was only a 15 minute drive from the airport to the house so it wasn't too bad in all.  
Once we got to the house my dad and his wife came out, hand in hand. Ugh I wanted to barf. I just faked a smile at him but kept my silence, I wasn't in the mood to start any conversations right now or any time soon. I was tired and knew that I could play off the whole jet lagged excuse for a while. My father wrapped his arms tightly around my petite body and sighed a bit, kissing the top of my head. "I missed you marshmallow" I felt him smile against my head, I sighed and hugged him back, nodding a little at what he said. He pulled back and I dropped my arms from him "so, you probably want to take a nap as we are an entire day ahead here and well it's almost ten at night back in Washington" he smiled. "Hey, Ash, why don't you show Nicola here up to her room" he said which caused a smiling Ashton to nod and grab my bags from the trunk of the car.  
I sighed as I followed the boy inside and up the stairs to a perfect white door, a piece of painted wood hanging with my name on it. I smiled the tiniest bit as I noticed that the Luke boy was in front of Ashton and opened the door to what I guess would now be my room. I sighed a bit and walked in behind the both of them, watching as Ashton carefully set my bag in the corner of my room and turned to face me, Luke already looking at me. I nodded a bit which made him smile a little more than before "dinner will be ready soon, um I wrote my number on the little not pad in the top left drawer of your desk just in case you needed something or just wanted to talk. Um, we will be in my room down the hall so if you want once you are done unpacking and want to hang out or something you can just come on over" he said softly. I just gave him a little node and a fake smile before he and the other boy were leaving and I shut the door behind them. I sighed and went straight to my bed and smiled a little. It was cute, a full size with a grey duvet and little teal patterns all over it. He remembered what my favorite colors were and no they have never changed. I went over to the closet to see what I was to live with and furrowed my eyebrows when I saw that there were already clothes inside. I closed it again before I went to my suitcase to get out some clean clothes so I could go shower. I saw a bathroom on the way to my room so it couldn't be that difficult to find again. I went out of my room, making sure no one was around before I walked down the hall, looking into every open door. I groaned slightly when I still hadn't found it at the end of the hall, jumping a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice ask "um, Nicola, are you looking for something?" I turned around quickly, my hand flying up over my chest before I looked up to see Luke. I sighed a bit and nodded which caused him to nod as well "I am going to take a wild guess and say, bathroom?" he chuckled lightly. I blushed a bit and nodded, looking down at my sock clad feet. Ugh, why did I have to decide to wear my mustache socks?! I am so stupid sometimes, I swear.  
He nodded a bit "it's back towards your room and the third door away on the right" he smiled. I gave him a little smile back before nodding and walking back to where he told me to. I sighed and shut the door behind me, locking it and dropping my clothes onto the counter before I grabbed a towel from under the sink and starting the shower. I was in dire need of some relaxing alone time here.  
It was now almost six here and I was sitting at the table with everyone, attempting to eat but every time I sat back I was falling forward and asleep. I sighed as I rested my head against my hand and closed my eyes for a second. Biggest mistake ever, I fell asleep almost instantaneously which was kind of embarrassing but I was asleep so no one would ever know I found it that way.

Ashton's POV  
I chuckled a bit as I looked over at Nicola who was obviously asleep and about to fall into her plate. I of coarse was too nice and just had to get up, offering to carry her to bed since she had taken a shower and changed earlier into somewhat except able clothes to sleep in. I carefully took her small frame in my arms and made my way up the rather large stair case now that I thought about it and back to her room. I hope she doesn't mind that I did this when she wakes up, oh well, what was I supposed to do? Let her stay like that? I couldn't.  
I tucked her into bed before I left her room, the light off and door closed. I walked downstairs to finish dinner, light conversation. I helped clean up and do dishes as they had always liked to keep it clean because if you don't let the mess stay then there will never be a mess to be ashamed of. I sighed and said a quick goodnight before I went to my room and decided to shower before getting ready for bed.  
Luke had gone home about ten minutes before dinner so he would most likely be off having dinner with his family which meant he wouldn't answer his phone if I were to call. I would just invite him over tomorrow, maybe we could take Nicola around town and show her around a bit. That is if she will talk to anyone, I still have absolutely no clue how one could not say a word for so long and without a parent going off on her. I mean sure they wouldn't when she first got here but why is she being so quiet any ways.  
I gave up on my thought's before going to take a quick shower, getting changed and going to sleep. It had been a very, very interesting day and I needed some sleep, I'm sure everyone did at this moment.  
I woke up early to a light knock on my door and a very terrified looking Nicola standing in shorts, a large t-shirt and socks. I rubbed at my eyes and motioned for her to follow as I walked back to my bed and sat down. She took a hesitant seat at the edge of my bed which made me smile lightly because she didn't feel the need to ask which she felt somewhat comfortable. I sighed lightly as she rubbed at her eyes, making her seem even more like a lost little puppy trying to find it's way home. It was quite adorable.  
"I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I would really like to know what's wrong. You don't have to go into detail or tell what it is specifically just at least tell me what could help?" I asked and looked across the short distance of bed between us at her. She just nodded slightly and let out a little breath before moving closer to sit beside me against the headboard of my bed. "I-I'm scared" she said simply which made perfect sense.  
It is such a simple sentence yet holds so many meanings and I knew exactly how she felt. I knew that all she needed at this moment was for someone to be there for her so that is exactly what I did. I held her and told her that it would be okay because it would be. I knew it would all be okay in the end and she had nothing to worry about because if it's not okay then it isn't the end.  
Eventually she was calm again and I took her back to her room, closing the blinds as they had been opened and she explain very briefly, just the words couldn't close um, that she couldn't figure out how to get them closed again. I made sure she didn't need anything before I had gone back to my room and went back to sleep with a lot on my mind and the slightest bit of peace, knowing that I had gotten her to speak to me when even her father couldn't.  
I knew eventually I had to ask why she wouldn't speak to him but that could wait. I had to gain more of her trust before trying to pry her fragile state of nature open and push myself inside her life while I know nothing about her and nothing about why she came here, I do know that I took her father from her. That is why I will wait how ever long it takes for her to tell me and it will be worth every second I do.


	2. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third time writing this chapter because of the simple fact that the page reloaded -_-  
> Anywayssssssss enjoy :)

Nicola's POV.  
I had officially been in Australia for a week and I was to start school again in another week which meant that I would actually have to leave my room every day although I don't understand why they are making me go, I'm ahead and school ends in like two and a half weeks for summer here.  
I hated this house, I have been ignoring Ashton since that night I talked with him just like I have ignored everyone else. I would come out for dinner and to shower but other than that what was the point? My brother had missed his plane and the next one wasn't until three days from now.  
I sighed, laying in bed on my back, the lights off and door closed. I was dressed already in a black tan top, high waisted jean shorts and white vans type things. My hair was curled with a hat and I had a loose fitting cardigan. (aka this is her outfit http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/136325467/id/LNoEhbNJ5BGrYsIoiPOa4g/size/l.jpg and the girl in the picture is NOT Nicola. This is https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTmFbxD0GGCS2T4TUNLTbbk2Y4Vip3EGaEgHg7whwvw2Yzsw0AMnA) I had actually bother to do my makeup and paint my nails as they were chipped and looked kind of ugly.  
I knew that at least Ashton was awake because I could hear his music going in his room next door and him singing. I sighed and stood up, I needed to get out of the house before I strangled someone. I was going insane in here, maybe I could call up Dakotah or something while I was out. I haven't talked to her in a good year.  
I managed to get from my room tot he stairs before someone saw me and of coarse.. It was fucking Ashton Irwin and his friend, sex on legs, AKA Luke. I'm pretty sure his legs were sex because holy crap, that boy has nice legs. I turned around when I heard Ashton say my name and bit my lip, looking down "why are you ignoring me?" he asked. I scoffed at his question "I wouldn't call this ignoring you if I stopped walking" I said and crossed my arms.  
I don't know why I'm being so rude to him, he did nothing wrong. He raised an eyebrow "well you have been for the past week, I thought we were all good, we talked and then you just stopped" he said and took a step closer. I sighed and glanced up at him "I'm sorry, I just don't want to get close to anyone here. I'm leaving as soon as I can" I mumbled before I turned to walk down the stairs to leave. "Well in the mean time don't you think it would be nice not to be so alone?" he called after me which I just sighed at and left the house.  
I pulled out my phone from my pocket and sat in the front yard, dialing Dakotah's number quickly. She was my ranting buddy, that's all I have to say about it. I cursed at myself when I looked at the time and realized she would be in school right now! I groaned and just dropped my phone into the grass and my head in my hands. I was so done.  
A few hours past before I actually got up and walked back inside but instead of going to my room I went into the living room and sat down, messing with my phone, hoping I would get a call back as Dakotah should be getting out of school any minute. I sat for a good twenty minutes before my phone lit up with "that person" on the screen with a smile. I answered quickly "babeeeeeeeee" I giggled as I heard her say it back. "I miss you so much, you need to come visit and I need one of your ranting sessions" I said softly which she replied with "I miss you too and I will, do you really think I wouldn't come visit while you live in freaking Australia?! I may not be the brightest but I am not stupid homie G" I laughed and covered my mouth "you want to call me that again because I will fly back and smack you my little turtle" I smiled. I heard her laugh "we need to skype ASAP. Go and call me there" she said which I only nodded to with a small "okay" before I hung up and ran to my room, past Ashton to get my laptop then walked past them again to the living room and opened up skype. I bounced my leg impatiently as it called her. After a few minutes her face popped up and I smiled "My little turtle poopy head, I missed your blinding face" i teased her which she smiled "I missed you my homie G" I laughed lightly and heard the two boys come downstairs but didn't care for once as I had who I wanted to see right now, my best friend. "I miss you and oreo oh and charger and your grandma and mom. I miss everyone" I smiled. She faked a sniffle "babbbbbbbbbbeeeeee, you're seriously going to make me cry but here, say hi to Charge" she said before holding up her cat tot he camera who meowed and I giggled.  
"You know, I have a feeling that you will be ranting during this" She said which I nodded to "Oh I will be and possible balling my eyes out like at the airport when I left you the last time I came to visit" I laughed lightly, glancing up at Ashton and Luke.  
I got a small smile from the both of them, smiling back weakly "so, how is the dreaded french teacher treating you this year?" I smirked at her which I got a glare for "Oh you know, "ms. Dakotah, why the hell are you not fluent in the first week" The usual, I should have just stayed home schooled. Fuck this shit" she said which I frowned at "Hey, you know I'm all for the descriptive words but do you need one for every other word in your sentence?" I asked. She rolled her eyes "No, mother" she smiled softly. I looked up at Ashton once again when I heard him say "Stop swearing!"  
I got a weird look from Dakotah "And who was that?" she smirked "um..... no one" I said and bit my lip "No one my a- butt" she said, correcting herself. I laughed lightly at her almost swearing, "It's just a person, no one important" I said and shrugged. She nodded, dropping the subject before she said "Oreo said she saw your brother the other day and he wasn't looking too well. I guess he is taking this harder than we all thought" she said softly.  
I nodded "ya, he called me the other day and said he purposefully missed his flight because he needed closer. He mentioned that someone was trying to buy the house but they wanted to tear my room out to make one big room" I sighed "but I trust him, he will make the right decision in the end... hopefully" I mumbled.  
We talked for a good four hours before dad and Anne got home so I said I should get going. When Ashton had said what he did earlier about not needing to live alone while I am here I thought about it hard. I didn't want to be alone but I guess pushing people away was just a bad habit of mine.

Ashton's POV.

I had heard most of Nicola's conversation with her friend and it was kind of sweet. You could tell they were close by the rude remarks made back and forth but how they would laugh after. They had some weird inside jokes like um, eggplanto or the meth cat. I have no clue what those things are but it was funny. I had been told that her dad was trying to decide what to get her for her birthday since it had to be big for missing most of them. I think I have a pretty good idea that would make everyone happy, especially Nicola. I went into the kitchen where mum and her dad stood talking since she had gone up to her room again.  
"Hey, Marcus" I smiled softly at him before he turned to face me "hey, Ash, did you need something?" He asked which I just shook my head "No I was just going to say that I may have a idea for Nicola's birthday present" I smiled softly. He raised an eyebrow "oh do you now? please, tell" he smiled. I just nodded "okay so before you guys came inside she was talking to this girl over skype, I think her name was Dakotah and they seem really close. Anyways Nicola kept mentioning how she really wanted her to come and visit but it would probably never happen cause it cost's so much which is true but if you want to get her something really special, flying her out would probably do it."  
He smiled "You are a genius Ashton, I swear I don't know what we would do without you here" he said before kissing mum's cheek and walking out to what I assume was find a way to get the plane ticket.  
When I went back upstairs to go to my room I heard music coming from Nicola's room which this is the first time that I have ever heard any kind of noise come from her room. It was different, a good different, it made me smile to know she was feeling a little more comfortable here. I went into my room and grabbed some clothes before going to shower quickly. Once I was done I walked back into my room to see Nicola sitting on my bed quietly. I smiled softly at her only to get a small smile back from her. "Hey, Ashton. I was just wondering if you would want to go on a walk with me since I kind of don't know my way around and I don't want to get lost before dark" she said softly. I smiled a bit "ya, I was actually going to go hang out with Luke so is it alright if he tags along?" I asked. She nodded a bit and stood up. I slipped on my shoes, nodding a bit before putting on a jacket quickly. I texted Luke and told him to meet us at the park which he agreed to do, that damn boy and parks. We left the house and walked in almost silence to the park down the street before we sat on the two swings. I sighed a bit "You don't have to tell me but if you want to I was just wondering why you moved here exactly. I'm not complaining at all, just curious." She shrugged a bit "well I don't have much family and technically they couldn't take custody of me or my brother if my dad decided to grow up and be a father for once. My mom had cancer so when she died just a day before I was shipped off here he stepped up and refused to let me stay with my grandparent's" she said quietly. I sat and just listened the whole time she talked. So that's why she came here, glancing at the ground and when I looked up again she was crying and I could help but get up and stand her up carefully. I pulled her into my arms carefully, not because she was upset out because this is what you are supposed to do when someone is upset but because I truly cared about how she felt. She just shared something really personal that she didn't need to what's so ever. I saw Luke walk up behind her with a confused look on his face, I just gave him a look saying not now. He gave a quick nod before I let go of her and made sure she was okay quickly then walked with her and Luke to a tree, sitting down and just keeping quiet for a minute. After I knew she was okay because she had smiled a little to herself I spoke up "okay, I think I deserve an explanation as to why you wanted to go on a walk" I chuckled and looked down at her. She shrugged a bit "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to get out of that house and I have always wanted to visit here when I was little and now I'm living here. Why would I spend it alone, locked in my room" she smiled. I smiled back softly and nodded "Alright well have you heard when you are going back to school? I mean the years is almost over" I said softly. She nodded "ya, they said I needed more time before getting back into a normal schedule" she said softly which I nodded "well I'm a year ahead but once you do get back into school I'm sure little Lukey here will take good care of you" I smiled and Luke nodded with a smile as well. She nodded slightly "alright well I don't need much taking care of, just maybe someone to show me around but I'll be okay" she smiled. We stayed at the park for a little until Luke started complaining of being cold. Nicola looked at him with this weird look "boy, you do not know cold, it is freaking hot, this is like summer back at home" she laughed lightly. I smiled softly as Luke rolled his eye's playfully and she giggled a bit. In the end we went back to the house and decided to sit in the living room, watching TV but it was more of the TV on and Luke playing the guitar. This lasted only an hour before Nicola was asleep on the couch and Luke went home. The house was silent as I stood up and took a blanket from the closet before putting it over her carefully, trying not to wake her up. I turned off the rest of the light's before going up to my room to bed. Today was a long, long, long day and I was exhausted, I needed sleep and I was glad that I had gotten Nicola to open up a bit. I just really hope she is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this probably sucked really bad, I am telling you this is like my first real published fanfiction EVER and I can take the judgement so pleaseeeee comment, Kudos and all that jazz :) Also this chapter was really short and I plan on making them much longer you just gotta give me a chance, I promise.
> 
> ~ Lucas_isacupcake


End file.
